Uncanny Valley
by Cyroclastic
Summary: Danny discovers that Ghosts find his mostly human-like appearance (even in ghost form) is, to them, extremely disturbing. (I had this WIP since PhicPhight but I finally sat down and gave it an ending lol)


"**This is Esperanto."**

"This is regular speak."

_This is thoughts._

**Uncanny Valley**

After the day of his accident, Danny had spent much of his albeit limited free time standing in front of a mirror observing his otherworldly form.

Danny often wondered why his ghost half looked so much like its human counterpart when the other ghosts didn't look quite as human as he did. At first he thought it was a half ghost thing but then Mr Vampire wannabe came alone and quickly debunked that theory. Danny shuddered at the thought that his ghost half would evolve to become less human as time went on, or in a worst case scenario, evolve to look like Dan.

Danny didn't want to think about how such a ghostly appearance would affect his already poor public reputation. Nor did he want to think about how it would affect him psychologically. Ugh, he was starting to sound like Jazz.

Still, no matter how human he looked, his ghost form would always be a haunting reminder that he wasn't actually a human anymore. No human has an aura. No human has floating hair. No human has glowing, acidic green eyes like he does.

Danny switched back into his human form, noting how the teeth marks on his arm from an earlier fight persisted in both forms. He brushed his bangs away from his eyes made them glow green, absently wondering just how human he actually was.

"Either way, duty calls," he muttered to himself as he felt his ghost sense go off. He let the white rings of light wash over him as he leapt through his bedroom wall and out into the cold, night air.

The familiar revving sounds of an obnoxiously loud motorcycle racing past normally quiet apartment buildings was hard to miss. Danny took an educated guess on who set off his ghost sense this time and promptly chased after it. He quickly caught up to the notorious biker ghost and his ghostly girlfriend.

"Hey Johnny!" Danny yelled at the ghost only to be ignored over the roaring engine. Danny flew beside the ghost and tried getting his attention again. This time, the ghost hit the brakes hard sending his girlfriend flying which could have been fatal if she weren't already dead. She gracefully floated down in front of the motorcycle with her arms crossed, shooting glares at both the ghost biker and ghost boy.

"Sorry about that." Danny apologised, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck before he forced it down and cleared his throat. "Ahem, uh I mean don't you guys remember our deal", he frowned. Johnny just stared at him blankly. Danny just stared back with a deadpan look. Johnny continued to stare at him with a blank face, not even blinking.

"Ughh Johnny don't you remember what I told you about not going for joyrides in the human world. Especially at this hour. People are trying to sleep you know. We talked about this the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And the- "

"-time before that yeah yeah yeah I remember now. Old habits die hard I guess," Johnny shrugged noncommittally.

"Well those habits better die and stay dead. You guys were going way over the speed limit. You could have hurt someone with your recklessness!" Danny exclaimed exasperated.

"Geez aren't you a stick in the mud, Mr Walker Junior." Johnny snarked. "There isn't even anyone on the streets at this hour, dude."

"Well, would you rather I stuff you in the thermos and chuck you back in the ghost zone just like everyone else? Cause it isn't fair for you two to get special privileges anyways."

"No no no hold up little man." Johnny held his hands up. "We aren't going in that thermos of yours. It reeks in there."

"Come on, Phantom. We were just having a little fun. No harm done." Kitty pouted at him. Danny stared her down before eventually relenting.

"Fine, I'll give one last chance. Even though I really shouldn't and will probably regret this later…" Danny trailed off, sliding a hand down his face.. "No more warnings after this. Next time I catch you you're going straight into the the thermos, capiche?"

"You got it boss man." Johnny mock saluted. Danny just sighed.

"Where you guys rushing to tonight anyways?" He asked.

"Johnny and I are going to have some fun party crashing. I overheard some guy named Basher or something is throwing a wicked party tonight."

"Want to tag along little man? You look like you need to loosen up and live a little."

"No thanks, I'm living plenty. Okay that's a lie but still you guys probably won't be the only ones out here tonight." Danny groaned. "I don't think you should go though. The humans might find out and call the ghost hunters then I'll end up having to risk my neck bailing you out." Danny said, annoyed.

"Relax kid, the humans never notice us under the party lights anyways." Kitty brushed off his concerns. "We look human enough to pass as humans. If they do suspect something we could easily pass off as body paint and special effects. Even then, they'd all probably be too wasted to remember anything by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we'd blend in no sweat. If things were the other way around and you tried to sneak into a ghost party you'd really stick out like a sore thumb." Johnny commented.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well you know you look kinda hyper realistic but like in a creepy kind of way."

Now it was Danny's turn to stare blankly.

"Geez kid have you never looked in a mirror or something?"

"I have, but I don't look creepy to me?"

"You look like a living breathing corpse. Your hair is soft yet solid unlike the wispy floaty hair most ghosts have."

"It's unnerving how realistic the texture of your skin is compared to the smooth textureless skin of ghosts. You're way too corporeal."

"You kinda remind us of a doll that looks too much like a human but no really ya get it?"

"Wait you mean _I _look spooky to you ghosts?" Danny laughed.

"In some ways, yes." Kitty replied bluntly.

"Huh. Who would have thought. Oh, the irony."

"Whatever, let's get going Johnny. I wanna be fashionably late but not that late." Kitty nagged.

"Alright kitten we're going. See you around lil man."

"See ya. You guys stay out of trouble! You better be back in the GZ by sunrise."

Danny stood there silently in the middle of the road deep in thought. The fact that he apparently couldn't pass for a human or a ghost had gotten to him in a bad way.

As his luck would have it his midnight contemplation was interrupted by the sudden sound of a truck horn. Danny turned invisible and intangible on instinct just barely allowing the truck to pass through him. He nearly fell over from the shock from close call, taking to the air as he recovered his nerves. Time, however, would not wait for him and he felt the chill of his ghost sense go off once again and flew off to where his core was telling him to go.

Danny followed his ghost sense to the next ghost of he night. He found himself wandering down a dark and empty alleyway, his eyes darting around trying to find any sign of a malicious specter on the loose.

The sound of a trash can lid falling to the ground made him jump inhumanly high and he had to refrain from accidentally firing an ectoblast at an stray cat. It hissed at his ghosting fists and scampered through a narrow gap in the wooden fence at the end of the alleyway.

Danny dismissed the ectoblast that had involuntarily build up in his hand and relied on his ghostly night vision to scan his surroundings. Out of the blue, claws sunk deep into his forearm ripping at his flesh and splattering his ectoplasm on the ground.

Danny sent out a flare shield to try and put some distance between him and the unidentified attacker.

"Well if it isn't the ghost child," a feminine voice came from behind Danny. "So good to see you again." It spoke in a sultry tone.

"Oh, it's you, Spectra. Can't say I'm glad to see you." Danny hissed, grabbing at his wound with his uninjured arm.

"Now, don't be like that. I haven't tasted such delectable fear and insecurity since our last encounter." She whispered into Danny's ear sending shivers down his spine, slinking back into the shadows before Danny could land a punch. "Hmm… I wonder what could be bugging the poor little ghost boy today." Spectra sneered.

"There's nothing bugging me, old lady." Danny quipped, earning a growl from Spectra. "I'm not letting you get into my head this time." he spun around, trying to locate the threat. "Come out and face me, you coward."

"You don't need to lie to me, boy. I don't need my powers to know something's wrong with you. Something's always wrong with you after all. Besides, your face reads like an open book." she laughed evilly. "So why don't you share with me your deepest troubles Danny? You can trust me. I am a trained psychologist." She jived.

"I'd hardly trust you with anything, you creepy old witch."

"I'm not creepy. I look perfectly normal for a ghost. Or should I just say perfect." She preened. "You, you're the creepy one. Just look at you, a ghost that bleeds so much like a human. Isn't that peculiar."

"I am human!" Danny yelled into the shadows, eyes darting around as he tried to spot Spectra.

"Really?" Spectra's mocking tone seemed to come from all directions. "Then tell me, ghost child. What kind of human bleeds ectoplasm?"

Danny faltered at this statement, leaving himself open for Spectra to slash at his cheek. Danny cried out at the shock of the stinging wound. Spectra cackled at his anguish.

"Oh how I love the sweet sweet taste of pain and despair. The other angsty tweens here only offer me just a taste which is such a pity," She materialised in front of Danny, peering at the blood on her nails disinterestedly. "You on the other hand, you're a whole buffet." She grinned cruelly.

Danny roared and shot several sloppy ecto-blasts at Spectra, who dodged each one with ease. She lunged at Danny and dug her claws into his shoulders pinning him to the alley wall.

"Gotcha, ghost boy."

"Let me go!" Danny squirmed struggling to get out of Spectra's painful grasp. He tried turning intangible and phasing through the wall but Spectra dug her claws deeper into his shoulders and stopped him from phasing almost effortlessly. Danny grabbed her wrists and tried to pry them off him but to no avail.

"Ew, you look even creepier up close." Spectra taunted. Danny spat at her face in defiance.

"You brat!" She shrilled, raising her right arm and slamming her hand forcefully around his neck.

"The humans are afraid of what you are Danny. Of what you represent. They fear the ghosts and the idea that death could just be around the corner for any one of them. You are just another depressing reminder of the inevitable Danny! How could anyone possibly love a thing like you?"

"Tha..at's not tuh.. true…." Danny choked out. "Sa...am and Tuc...ker-"

"Fear you too Danny! Wake up! They're just teenagers, Danny. You're a ghost and you're afraid of yourself! How do you think they really feel?" Spectra screeched. Danny shrunk back, wincing at the verbal assault while Spectra continued to grow more powerful with every word.

"And not to mention, to the ghosts you're like some creepy little undead child. Some horror movie monster come to life. You know, I hear the juiciest gossip in the ghost zone. All the ghosts are really bothered by the fact that you still breathe, that you try to act so human when we all know you aren't one.

"You can't fit in with the humans nor the ghosts you idiotic imbecile. Don't you get it? You're just a freak!"

Spectra reached pulled her arm back and swung her claws towards Danny's chest right over his core. Danny was to weak to dodge the strike and just shut his eyes, not wanting to look.

The next thing Danny heard was a loud thud followed by the sounds of claws scraping against the pavement and a grunting sound as a large figure rammed itself into Spectra, forcing her to release her grip on his neck.

Danny fell to the ground in a heap coughing and gasping for air. The unknown figure placed himself between Danny and Spectra, growling angrily at the latter. Danny looked up to see his the familiar green jacket and black fur Wulf crouched defensively in front of him.

"Get out of my way you stupid mutt! I was just about to enjoy the buffet. Shouldn't you be in jail?" Wulf only growled louder in response.

"Walker has quite the bounty on your head. I wouldn't mind taking that for myself!" She flew towards Wulf, her nails blazing with furiously.

She somehow manages to latch onto Wulf's back, scratching at him and ripping his jacket. Wulf swipes at her with his claws before ramming her into the wall causing her to fall off. Danny fires an ectoblast at her sending her flying further down the alleyway.

"Ugh! How dare you break my perfectly manicured nails! You'll pay for this!" Spectra screeches, eyes blazing.

Wulf lunged at Spectra, viciously swiping his claws and managing to snag her torso. Causing Spectra to cry out as ectoplasm began to pour from her form. Spectra growls in anger and frustration before lunging towards Wulf yet again. This time, Wulf is prepared and swipes at the air with his claws. A ripping sound is heard as his claws tear open the space in front of him. Spectra's momentum sent her flying straight into the open portal, which Wulf then promptly closed.

With the threat gone, Danny allowed himself to slump against the alleyway wall, chest heaving in exhaustion as he gingerly touched his wounds. Wulf turned around to face Phantom, bending down to inspect his injuries.

"**Are you alright friend?**" Wulf asked concerned.

"**I'm fine… Thanks for the save.**" Danny muttered, struggling to stand while fighting off the dizziness from being suffocated. Wulf saw his small friend wobble and rushed to catch him with his massive paw, his claws safely sheathed. Danny latched onto his arm, trying his best not to fall back over. The soft but firm feel of Wulf's arm helped ground him after his ordeal with Spectra, but Danny still felt awfully self-conscious and self-loathing. Did his friends really fear him because of what he had become? Was he just a terrible friend for not having noticed? Was there really no place in the world for a creature like him?

Wulf could sense the inner turmoil Danny was going through and could feel the shaking of his hands. He gently placed a paw on Danny's shoulder.

"**Don't listen to what that witch says, my friend. She speaks nothing but lies.**"

"**But what if she's right?**" Danny whispered ruefully, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared desperately at Wulf. "**What if my friends really are afraid of me?**" Wulf paused for a moment before answering.

"**If they truly were afraid of you then would they still be your friends?**" Wulf questioned. Danny pondered that for a moment.

"**Pup, I have seen the looks on their faces when they are with you. It is a look of love and care. Even if they were afraid they are clearly willing to overcome their fears for you.**" Danny's friends had stuck with him through this ghost hunting stuff since the very beginning. Sure they might have some complaints but they always had his back, no matter what. Danny suddenly felt guilty for having doubted their friendship.

"**I guess you're right…**" Feeling much less miserable both because of Wulf's kind words and his bright hopeful aura. "**Thanks Wulf."** Danny smiled weakly. At his canine like friend.

Wulf gave him a quick hug but pulled back almost immediately when Danny made a pained noise as his injuries flared. Danny nearly fell over from the loss of support but Wulf quickly caught him again. Wulf's ears flicked in concern as he noticed how severe Danny's injuries were.

"**You are hurt. We should get you help.**" Wulf said quickly. However, if Danny's quivering form was any indication, it didn't look like he had the energy to fly at the moment.

"**Climb onto my back. I shall carry you to friend Tucker's house.**" Wulf crouched down in front of Danny, inviting him to climb on. Danny clung tightly to Wulf's massive back, closing his eyes and trusting his furry friend to bring him to safety.

Danny stood once again in front of a mirror. He ran his fingers along the bandages that ran along his arm. Tucker had made sure to meticulously clean and wrap his wound, chastising Danny for being careless while expressing that he was glad that Danny was safe. After all Spectra had said Danny never felt more grateful to have a people like Tucker and Wulf looking out for him in his life.

He decided that it didn't matter what others thought of him. He knew he had people who cared He wasn't a human or a ghost. He was Danny, and that's the most important part.

**Words: **2941

**Part: **(oneshot)

**A/N: **Hello! Cyroclastic here! I wrote it for Phic Phight but i didn't finish it until now lol.

**Prompt:** Danny discovers that Ghosts find his mostly human-like appearance (even in ghost form) is, to them, extremely disturbing.

**From: **imdeadtiredTM / ThatDude#5703 / x


End file.
